All Mother
by Stranno Roza
Summary: <html><head></head>Raene was normal. Emphasis on was. She becomes a sudden interest half a year after the incident at Mission City to the Cybertronians residing on earth, Autobots and Decepticons alike. It becomes a matter of life an death for her to be a part of one of the factions and neither is willing to let the other have her.</html>


Beta: Aint nobody got time for a beta!

Rating: T it shall not change 'cause I'm not really capable of doing anything that requires a higher rating.

Pairing: uh, I dunno, what do you guys think

Genre(s): Adventure, romance, humor

Chapter warning: Nothing I can think of

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my tab.

Word count: 2,571

* * *

><p>"Bye Rae!"<p>

Raene let a grin slide on her face as she waved back to a leaving mother and child duo, the blonde two year old carried by her spiky haired mother. A tug on her long braid caused the young woman to whirl around with a glare that lessened when she saw her friend grinning impishly.

"What do you want Sara?"

"You sound tired, bad day?" Raene rolled her eyes as the slightly older woman fell in step with her, pulling at her leather gloves.

She retorted, "It is now that you're here."

Sara gave an exaggerated pout that Raene pointedly ignored, "Aw come on, I'm not that bad am I?"

"I'm not answering that question. So what do you want? You didn't come at the end of one of your off days just to bother me."

Sara managed to look sheepish, "Ya got me, Amanda needs someone to babysit one Saturday and I can't since Dirk and I are going to visit his parents and you're the only one Mandy trusts aside from myself to take care of Jake so."

Raene was quiet for a minute before nodding, "Sure, I'm not busy this weekend so I guess I can go over. Am I staying the whole day?"

Her dark red curls bounced as she shook her head, "Just a couple of hours while Mandy runs errands and such."

The two women called their goodbyes as they parted ways at their vehicles, Sara ducking into her SUV and Raene slid onto her motorbike.

Waving again to Sara, Raene gave a deep sigh, pushing some stray hair out of her eyes.

"Finally, I thought she's never leave, its bad enough I have to transport you back in forth covered in youngling contaminants. An annoying femme doesn't need to be added."

Snorting at the complaining male voice, Raene smacked the side of the bike lightly, "Oh shut up, they don't contaminate me anymore than Rubi and Koppi do."

"Untrue, Rubi and Koppi are incapable of leaking the way those younglings do."

"They do to leak 'blur, remember two days ago. You got them too excited running around and Koppi threw up on you." Raene was unable to keep the smile from sliding onto her face, "It was hilarious."

The bike started with a grumble as Raene pulled away from the daycare center, heading out of town.

The rest of the ride is silent with a one sided conversation from the Blackblur, the exhausted female ignoring his gibes.

Turning off the main road, Raene guided the bike down a dirt road shaded by tall orange, yellow and red trees before stopping the bike to unlock the padlocked gate barricading her drive. She rode the bike down the small curved drive before the small, blue-grey bungalow came into view, the green lawn covered in leaves; a small pile near the tree line.

Giving the out of place leaf pile an odd look, Raene stepped off the bike, ignoring the whirs and clicks that followed as the black and silver motorbike gracefully shifted into an eight foot robot that towered over Raene's five foot frame.

Unlocking the front door, Raene stepped to the side as a small white robot streaked out headed towards the small leaf pile Raene had eyed minutes before. Diving in helm first, the white 'bot disappeared as it burrowed around, looking for something.

Rolling her eyes Raene marched over to the pile, ignoring the muttering 'bot behind her and crouched down at the leaf pile. She didn't have to wait long for a white helm out of the leaves, falling backwards as she was hugged by the white xbox-bot.

"Well 'Hi' to you too Rubi." Raene laughed as a second 'bot let out a happy screech and followed Rubi's example in tackling the human.

"I was hiding! I'm good at hiding. Better than Rubi!" Koppi chirped happily after both sparklings let go of Raene.

Rubi protested. "Untrue! I just didn't want to wait in one spot for a joor!"

"Calm down, you're both talented at hiding, Koppi is just has better patience." Raene assured while running a gloved hand over Rubi's back strut, who stopped venting angrily at the silver coffee machine sparkling and gave a quiet purr.

Standing, Raene looked both sparklings over for any injuries they may have gotten wrestling while she was gone. Rubi was spindly and quite tall, standing at Raene's hips when in her bipedal form, and had a slight cat-like way of moving. Her optics, a light blue, turned almost white when she was angry or irritated, which seemed to be a constant situation.

Koppi was almost Rubi's opposite, only coming to Raene's knee and bulkier with thicker armour pads than Rubi. His optics were a dark purple that didn't seem to change unless he was in recharge, then they were dark.

Satisfied that the sparklings weren't hurt or, at the very least, about to fall apart, Raene hauled Koppi into her arms and headed towards the house. Rubi, unhappy with Raene's lack of attention, turned to lock optics with Blackblur who vented softly, allowing Rubi to climb into his arms.

Ducking into the house Blackblue followed Raene's voice into the kitchen where she was inspecting a charger cord that looked chewed through.

"Rubi! Stop chewing threw your cords! You're supposed to stick it near your intake, not run it through your denta!" Raene admonished the older sparkling who managed to look apologetic.

"Sorry."

Humming in acceptance, the light haired woman strode out of the kitchen in a search for a spare charger cord. Setting Rubi on the granite counter next to Koppi, 'blur opened the fridge and pulled out a container that he knew Raene had stored some leftover chicken salad, setting a fork next to it.

Walking back into the kitchen, Raene plugged the new cords in and handed the ends to the sparklings who shoved them near their intakes, their optics glowing with the surge of fresh energy.

Raene hopped on the counter before opening the chicken salad, watching the sparklings finish absorbing the substitute energy source and began wrestling on the counter until Raene pushed them off.

They landed in a tangled pile, pausing for a second before they continued playing, running out of the room.

'blur vented and started to follow them but stopped when Raene flicked a bit of chicken salad on his armour.

"I hope you have a good reason for dirtying my armour." the tall mech growled.

Raene snorted, "Not really, you need to lighten up though." She offered the charger cord to him, chuckling when he rumbled softly as he accepted it, feeding off the electricity the same way the sparklings had.

Finished with her salad, Raene slid off the counter and cleaned her dish and the mostly clean kitchen, following Blackblur as he stepped out to the living room to turn the T.V. on. Stealing the remote from one of the sparklings, Raene flipped through the channels, pausing on some before moving on.

Just as she had settled on a documentary about fish in the caribbean when Blackblur connected to the T.V. and changed it to the news. That was all he was willing to watch lately and Raene had a feeling he was looking for something. The tired young woman didnt even protest, curling up on the deflated looking couch while Rubi and Koppi continued to tumble with each other on the tan carpet, wandering into the hall connected to Raene's bedroom and bathroom.

Resting her head on the couch arm, Raene allowed her eyes to shut in a half attempt to sleep, knowing that if she managed to fall asleep outside of her bedroom, 'blur would just wake her up to make her move.

Blackblur looked away from the news, frustrated that it wasn't showing what he wanted to know. He knew there were other 'bots on Earth, he could hear their communication signals, but his comm-unit was unable to send out messages. The sparklings were getting close to being 13 orns and both needed energon, they may have gotten away with feeding off outlets and their creator's energy, but they would need more subsistence. Soon.

Looking over he noticed that Raene had managed to fall asleep on the couch arm, her head resting on her arms in a semi-comfortable position. Normally he would have just woken Raene up and forced her to walk to her bedroom herself, however today he could tell she was needed her sleep and, truthfully, felt bad for her. Raene loved the sparklings like they were from her own race, putting up with their antics and ignoring the way they used to hurt her with their rough play-fighting. She was the one who bought everything in bulk because Rubi was a little terror, who made went out everyday and worked to make sure she could take care of the sparklings. It was rare for Raene to get a good recharge and so Blackblur stood, gathering the sleeping human in his arms, pausing when she sighed and curled closer to his chassis before headed for her bedroom.

Laying her on the blue comforter, Blackblur pulled off her shoes, jeans, and shirt, leaving her in her underwear. Pulling out the rubber band holding her braid together, 'blur turned his attention towards her gloves, cautiously peeling the skintight leather off her scarred hands, careful not to aggravate the raised bumps in her palms.

Shifting her around so that she was under the comforter, Blackblur backed out of the mostly spartan room, leaving the door cracked open slightly in case the sparklings wanted her. The last time he had latched the door he had had to install the new door at Raene's insistence.

Strolling back into the living room he settled himself down on the couch, checking the news again and watching the sparklings settle down for a recharge, closing his blue optics soon after them.

* * *

><p>On N.E.S.T. base, Ratchet's faceplates rearranged themselves into a frown as he looked over the large screen again. The blue energy signal that was blinking innocently had caused the medic 'bot to initially doubt the results until he checked it again and it stayed the same. The signal had been popping up quite often ever since the battle in Mission City almost 6 earth months. Ratchet had been telling Optimus about the signal and its accompanying spark signals since it had shown up, however he concluded his findings with his Prime as 'a glitch that should be gone once our systems acclimate to the humans technology' and went back to repairing any injured autobots.<p>

He couldn't ignore it anymore, if it truly was a glitch it wouldn't be showing up still so Ratchet had sent a com to Optimus, this time he planned to tell him about his new findings.

Hearing heavy pedesteps, Ratchet looked up to see Optimus making his way over to Ratchet's station, Captain Lennox following close behind.

"Whats this about Ratchet?" Lennox asked as he got closer, resisting the instinct to yell up, cybertronians had exceptional hearing as most humans were learning.

Ratchet gave a mildly curious look at Optimus, wondering why the Prime hadnt told their human ally the reason for visiting the med bay. Shaking that thought off he turned back to the screen and zoomed the screen in on the signals.

"I have been getting signals that I had assumed to be a glitch in the system ever since the Mission City battle," Ratchet started, "While there are several, there is only one that really concerns me. You can see right there, that is an Allspark signal."

"You've found several signals similar to that already and sent soldiers out to retrieve them, why havent you done that with this one?" Will inquired.

"This one is much stronger and there are neutral signals accompanying it. I thought, with such an odd collection of signals, it was simply a glitch in the system and was waiting for it to be fixed." Ratchet responded, falling silent as he turned to the screen again.

Optimus stepped closer to the screen, "Ratchet, you, Bumblebee, and some of William's men are to scout the area. Do not engage with the suspected signal, a human could have a shard and it would be best for one of the humans to deal with it then." He commanded.

Will left the med bay to go assemble a team, leaving Optimus and Ratchet who began a conversation over their com-unit in case humans overheard.

**Is there any chance of decepticons being the source of the signal?** Optimus asked.

**No. Its too strong and the other energy signals are neutral and quite young, probably a youngling that heard our signals and came, hoping for energon.** Ratchet paused, **You saw how the Allspark gave some of earth's technology a spark. We would benefit greatly by new allies, trained or not.**

Optimus nodded before venting as Ironhide announced over the public com-link that Mudflap and Skids were going to suffer from a painful death if they didn't take it out of the main hanger.

"Be ready to leave once William Lennox has gathered his men." Optimus reminded before leaving the red and lime green medic in his med bay.

* * *

><p>Terms in case you didn't know:<p>

Youngling - A young cybertronian, the human equivalent of a 5-18 year old(in my opinion).

Femme - A female cybertronian

'bot - Another term for cybertronian

Helm - Head

Bipedal - The 'robot' form of a cybertronian

Cybertronian - (since I've been using that term in every single definition) a transformer, transformers are from the planet cybertron.

Optic - Eye

Vent - The equivalent of sighing

Sparkling - A baby cybertronian, the human equivalent of 0-4 year old.

Intake - Mouth

Denta - Teeth

Comm-unit - I feel like this is self-explanatory, but its basically a radio cybertronians use to talk back and forth.

Orn - One lunar cycle equivalent to 13 earth days.

Energon - Cybertronian energy source and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the late publishing, I have many reasons such as I'm super behind in both of my online classes, I was taking senior pictures on Saturday(I think they turned out okay, better than I thought they would at least), I was taking pictures of our rabbits and Holly yesterday, and I am so done with school.**

**On the fanfic side, I can't promise anything on an updating schedule, at least once a month(holler at me if its getting close to over a month since the last update). I have, as I've said, school, work and then I have chores after school.**

**Again, sorry about the long wait and really long authors note. Tell me what you think, reviews make updates happen faster.**


End file.
